


ISpy

by Cambiontwins



Series: IThreeLove [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anal Fisting, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Relationship, Threesome, Video, public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Jude study while the family has a movie night, and when Jesus is sent to ask them to take a break he and his Iphone enjoy the view they are treated to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Always fun to write for this archive, and for this couple. Well I’ll keep the AN short and the story to because it is late and I am not pulling another all-nighter, so good night all and enjoy the smut.
> 
> ISpy  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Jesus stood wide eyed in front of his and Jude’s room; he couldn’t wrap his mind round what he was seeing. Connor had Jude up against the wall, and both of them had their pants down; from the look of things and the small noises that his new brother was trying to muffle the two boys were going at it, and from the movements of Connor’s hips they were going at it hard.

 

Jude was biting his fist as he tried to keep quite so that the whole family who were having a family movie night downstairs wouldn’t hear them but Jesus could hear everything the young boy was trying to keep to himself. Jesus felt his hand travel south and start to palm the growing tent in his shorts, he really should have left them alone to “study” as they had said but he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from them and go back downstairs, and he sank even lower still as he felt his other hand reach into his shorts pocket and take out his Iphone.

 

Jesus was holding up his phone and taking a video faster then he even knew he could and the two boys who were in their own pleasure filled world didn’t notice him as he indulged himself in his own pleasure. Connor leaned his head forward and rested it in the crook of his young lovers neck and started to lick and suck the skin his boyfriend offered him, his eyes darted to the mirror by the wall and he seemed to notice Jesus but the boy didn’t let on that he had seen him as he just turned his eyes back to the task at hand, and that seemed to be to make Jude moan past his hand which he was biting harder and harder with each thrust into him.

 

Connor was slowing down some but he was starting to put more force into each thrust, he wanted to make Jude slip up and let the sounds he were making out so that he could hear them, and Jesus had to say that if it were him that he would be doing that too. With each thrust into him Jude was sent up against the wall and then Connor would move back slightly to let the boy come back down as he pulled out again only to repeat the move again and again.

 

Jude looked strained as he bite harder into his fist, Jesus was sure that their moms would be asking him about the bite marks later and he can’t wait to hear what his youngest brother comes up with. Jesus spared a glance at the video he was taking and watched the two having sex on the small screen and it almost made it feel like porn, and he was sure that if other people saw this then they would agree that this was one hell of a porn video.

 

Connor pulled away from Jude’s neck and relocated one of the hands on the boys hip on his dick and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts; Jesus looked on as Jude’s face became pleading, his eyes all but begging Connor to have mercy on him but Connor wasn’t looking at him, no the older of the two had attached his mouth to one hardened nipple and began to lick and suck on it, and with each pull of his hips Jesus would see Jude throw his head back and bite back a scream as Connor bit the small nub.

 

Jude was crying as he neared his release, and from the pain of holding back Jesus thought but his mind quickly switched thoughts when he saw Connor pinned the young boys arms above his head with both of his hands. Jude was now only held upright by his boyfriends dick and his strong arms which held his own high above him, and through it all Connor kept up his slow and powerful thrusts which pushed his younger lover up.

 

The only way Jude could try to hold back his sounds of pleasure now was by biting his lower lip, and it wasn’t helping much as both Jesus and his phone caught everything the boy was trying not to let out. Jesus saw when Jude couldn’t hold back any more and began moaning, but before the young boy could get too loud Connor sealed his vocal mouth with his own and that his how Jude came to his edge, to his end.

 

Jesus caught Jude’s climax on video by zooming just in time and shortly after he caught Connor’s as the boy pumped his seed deep into his boyfriend. Jesus risked filming a little long as the two boys made out and enjoyed each others presence during their love making but when the kiss broke Jesus went back downstairs after readjusting himself in his shorts because he will wait till later that night to take care of the problem these two boys had caused, and he would take care of it while watching the video again.

 

Everyone was at the table getting snacks when Jude and Connor came down and hour later to join them, Connor standing next to Jesus with a smile on his face. Jude was talking to their moms when Jesus felt a hand on his thigh and when he looked down and followed the hand back to its owner he came eye to eye with a smiling Connor. The exchange didn’t last long before Connor said his goodbyes and Jude walked him out, but Connor had left more then a sensation on Jesus’ thigh.

 

In the safety of his shared room Jesus opened the small piece of paper that was left on his thigh in the kitchen, “Maybe you would want to join us instead of just watching. P.S. Send me a that video” Jesus read the words on the small piece of paper again and again just to make sure that he was reading them right, and then he could take it anymore as he went over to lock the door so that he could have a little “Jesus time”.


	2. IPlans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Jesus figure out where to have their threeway and then they test run the place they chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little filler before I write about all three of them. I hope everyone enjoys it R&R.
> 
> Chapter 2 IPlans
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Jesus was freaking out, he couldn’t think straight as he sat waiting in the gym. The teen looked down at his phone again and read the text he had been rereading most of the day, “Meet me in the gym after school. Come alone – Connor”, he let out a breath to try and calm his nerves.

 

It had been a week since he had taken that video of his new brother and his boyfriend, and he had been avoiding them for just as long, but then he got that text this morning and well, here he was hoping that it wasn’t all a prank. Jesus jumped a little when he heard the door to the gym open and close, and when he turned to see who it was he sucked in a breath; Connor stood looking at him still wearing his gym shorts and hoodie while Jude who stood next to him was dressed the way he was that morning with his bag over his shoulder.

 

“I didn’t think you would come” Jesus heard Jude say before he sighed and took his boyfriends hand, lacing their fingers together, “Connor told me about everything yesterday, you watching us and filming it, the note and what he wanted” Jesus felt his heart rate quicken, he had thought that Jude had known right after he left them alone in their shared room, “I don’t mind, and I have to agree that I had this little crush on you when we first met but then I got adopted and well I tried not to dwell on the past too much. So I told Connor that if you wanted to join in then I don’t have a problem with it, as long as no one finds out” The eldest teen couldn’t form words as he listened to his little brother say that he wanted him like that.

 

“So, are you in?” Connor asked the speechless teen who was still standing on the stands in the gym, Jesus felt himself nodding at the question before he found his voice again to say, “Yeah, I’m in”. “Well you two plan it all out and let me know later since moms want me home early for something. Talk to you later” Jude said and kissed Connor before walking away leaving his boyfriend and brother to discuss their threeway.

 

The two teens sit in silence next to each other in the gym, both of them excited and nervous, “So where do you think we should do it?” Connor asked breaking the silence and startling the older of the two out of his thoughts, “I have no idea. Our house has too many people and yours has your dad” Jesus replied after having thought about it.

 

They sat in silence again thinking about where they could go until suddenly Connor got up saying, “I have the perfect place” and then started walking, and Jesus just followed him without question.

 

A half hour walk on the beach later Jesus finds himself in a small cabin shielded by some trees and a great view of the ocean, the cabin wasn’t very big, but it was cosy and would be perfect for what they had planed if they pushed the two small beds together. “What is this place?” the wrestler asked while he took in the small room, “It’s my dads, he rents it out for fishing as stuff but its empty for the rest of the month, so I thought we could do it here since no one would bother us here” Connor said as he went about to make sure that everything was still locked.

 

Jesus watched as the other teen walked in his shorts and hoodie and couldn’t help the thoughts that went through his mind when he saw a silver of skin when Connor stretched to reach something, and he didn’t know what he was doing as he got up behind the younger boy and held him by his hips as he pressed up against him. “Maybe we should have a quick test run before we decide on a date” Jesus whispered into Connors ear and he enjoyed the gasp that he pulled from the other as he massaged the skin just above the boys shorts under the hoodie with his thumbs.

 

Connor pushed back against the firm body behind him and had to admit that he couldn’t have waited to have Jesus until they got together, and since he knew that Jude wouldn’t mind he didn’t fight it, instead he just went with it and allowed himself to enjoy the way Jesus kissed his neck and felt him up. Jesus stopped kissing the other boys neck when his hands discovered that said boy wasn’t wearing a shirt under the hoodie, and couldn’t take the smirk playing on Connor’s lips when he saw his reaction, so before he ripped the offending thing off he unzipped it as quickly as he could and threw it away over his shoulder.

 

Connor turned in Jesus’ grip and kissed him, his own hands roaming and feeling everywhere as he deepened the kiss. Jesus was amazed at how well the younger teen kissed, but then again he has had a lot of practise, at that thought he began to kiss back with just as much fervor as the other boy; things quickly heated up from there, Jesus lost his own hoodie and shirt and they both lost their shoes and shorts.

 

The two were laying on the floor before they broke apart to catch their breath, and it was only now that Jesus noticed and cared that he was laying beneath Connor who somehow during haze that was their making out session had gotten the upper hand. Connor was wearing that smirk again, and Jesus had seen that smirk so many time on someone else’s features, “Learned that from Jude, didn’t you” he got in between breaths but he didn’t get an answer as Connor started to attack his neck with his skilful kisses.

 

Connor slowly made his way south from Jesus’ neck, and when he got to the older teens left nipple Jesus moaned out in surprise as his nipple was played with a little before Connor moved to the other one. Jesus was already near bursting in his boxer briefs when Connor slowly took off his underwear, leaving the older of the two naked and at his mercy.

 

Jesus threw his head back and arched off of the floor when he felt Connor take him in, he didn’t know that a blow job could feel this good; his hands tried to grab onto something as Connor didn’t stop until he had all Jesus had to offer in his mouth.

 

Connor pulled back and off before running his tongue down the length and then sucked on the older teens balls as he started to pump Jesus, but Connor wasn’t finished with his descend as Jesus soon learned when the younger teen parted him and licked at his rim. Jesus was a moaning mess as Connor ate him out, he had never felt anything like this before and he was amazed that he hadn’t cummed yet from the way Connor was pushing him towards that edge.

 

When Jesus felt something other then a tongue enter him and curl just the right way he couldn’t hold back anymore, but he was denied release as Connor gripped the base of his cock hard, stopping his climax. Jesus couldn’t take it, Connor was driving him mad; the teen already had three fingers in him but still he didn’t give Jesus what he wanted, or rather needed at this point.

 

“You have such a great ass, I bet I could fit my whole hand inside… but I won’t, not now anyways” Connor said as he came back up to kiss Jesus again, “You look so hot like this, tell me what you want… beg for me Jesus” the younger said again before he claimed the other by biting his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. Jesus didn’t know what to do as he felt the painful pleasure that Connor brought out in him, all he could think to do was arch up into the others touch and let out a loud moan.

 

“You have to tell me what you want or I can’t do anything” Connor whispered into his ear again and Jesus could hear the smirk in the youngers voice and he couldn’t take it anymore as he cried out, “Fuck, please just fuck me already”.

 

Connor didn’t waste any time in lining himself up with Jesus’ stretched hole and pushing in slowly, mindful that it was the older boys first time bottoming. Connor watched as Jesus’ mouth opened in a silent scream as he entered him inch by thick inch until he was seated inside of the older boy who could do nothing but hold on for dear life, nails digging into Connor’s back as he adjusted to the feeling of being stretched.

 

“How… does Jude… take that much” Jesus asked, trying to take his mind off of the burn. Connor kissed him again quickly before he gave the boy beneath his answer, “Lots of practise” Jesus saw the smirk again and knew that the younger teen took pride in his size, though before Jesus could open his mouth to speak again he opened it only to moan as Connor slowly pulled out until only his head was in him before pushing back in all the way.

 

It hurt, the slow pull and push of Connor’s cock in his ass, the tight grip that was still around his cock; but after a few more slow thrusts the pain began to fade until all Jesus could feel was pleasure as Connor slowly increased his pace. Jesus could understand now why Jude liked Connor so much, the boy was good, really good Jesus thought as Connor angled his thrusts differently and hit that same spot inside of him that his fingers had toyed with earlier.

 

“AH FUCK YEAH” Jesus let out every few thrusts, the teen in heaven as he was fucked at an ever increasing pace, each thrust coming harder and faster as Connor let loose and let Jesus know what true pleasure felt like. “Can’t… wait to have… you inside of me… to feel to fuck me… like I am fucking you right now” Connor said as he let go of Jesus’ cock so that he could pin the older teens arms above his head as he drove him to the edge with nothing but his cock.

 

Jesus was so damn close, so close that he didn’t care if anybody could hear them; their moans and the sound of their fucking were deafening, and when Jesus couldn’t take it anymore he screamed out as Connor pushed him over the edge, his cum painting their stomachs and chests as Connor kept up his abusing pace, fucking every last drop of cum out of him.

 

Oversensitive, yet satisfied Jesus let Connor use him as the younger boy chased his own release, which he found a few thrusts after his own; Connor pushed in as hard as he could as he buried himself in Jesus before he shot his release deep inside of the older boy, and Jesus could only moan as he felt the others cum deep inside of him.

 

When Connor had pulled out and gone to get something to clean them up Jesus quickly retrieved his IPhone which he had set up so that it would get everything, and even if it didn’t turn out the way he had thought it would he was still glad that he filmed it. “Your sending me that one too” Jesus heard Connor say as he came back with a wash cloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go, an update to a story that has gotten such great feedback that I couldn’t help but update. There is another chapter coming, I am working on it later and if nothing comes up I will update later or tomorrow. Thanks to all of the reviewers, you guys rock.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


	3. IBeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three boys get together for their threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised update, I hope everyone enjoys and leaves their thoughts afterwards. I won’t bore you with a long AN but do read the AN at the end.
> 
> Chapter 3 IBeats
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

It had been four days since Jesus slept with Connor, and he could still feel the other boy with every step he took towards that same little cabin, and every step he took brought new thoughts to his mind, thoughts of what today would bring and with every step he quickened his pace until he was running towards his future pleasure.

 

Standing in front of the cabin Jesus knew what was waiting behind that door for him; Jude had left over an hour before he did and Connor had texted him shortly after saying that they would be waiting for him, ready and willing, needless to say Jesus couldn’t take it anymore and just opened the door. When the door was locked behind him and he let himself look around the cabin his eyes caught sight of something that made his mouth fall open and his cock jump.

 

Connor and Jude were both on their knees on the bed, both leaning back and only dressed in their underwear. Jesus didn’t waste time in stripping off his own cloths until he was only in his boxer briefs and standing proud before the bed and the two hot and willing boys.

 

Connor was the one to hold out a hand for Jesus, the oldest of the three took the offered hand and got onto the two pushed together beds so that he was kneeling in front of the younger boys. Jude watched as his boyfriend leaned in and started kissing Jesus, and he had to admit that it was a hot sight; the youngest felt a little left out so he leaned in and started to kiss his brothers neck while he let his right hand roam down his hard body until he reached his crotch, which he then stroked through the cloth.

 

Jesus was moaning into the kiss as he felt the pleasure these two boys gave him, the feeling of four hands on his body was so damn good then he never wanted to go another day without those hands on him. Connor smiled into the kiss when he felt Jesus moan into him as he massaged the older boys ass with his right hand which had snuck around while they kissed; he liked the way that he could reduce the older boy to a moaning mess like this with nothing but his hands.

 

Things were heating up quickly as the bodies lay tangled on the bed, underwear laying somewhere, long forgotten as the three boys moved together on the makeshift bed as they kissed. Jesus was laying on top of Connor and was in the middle of making out with him while Jude was giving his boyfriend a blow job he won’t soon forget, and let one of his fingers, slick with spit tease at his hole before pushing in.

 

Jude might have liked bottoming, but he loved fingering his boyfriend, because he couldn’t get enough of the sounds and faces he makes as Jude played with his prostate. Connor was in heaven, he could already feel himself getting close what with Jude and Jesus sucking him, but oddly he didn’t care because he hadn’t touched himself in four days just so that he could go a few rounds today, and he was hoping that the two boys who were sending him over the edge will keep up with him.

 

Connor felt his release shoot through him when Jesus inserted a finger alongside Jude’s two which had teased him open; Connor felt Jude swallow everything his dick offered up and Jesus moan into their kiss as he felt the spasms around his finger.

 

Jesus broke the kiss and turned his attention to Jude who was now kissing his neck again, the two gave Connor a show to get him hard again as they kissed, their tongues sharing his cum between them and it didn’t take long for their ploy to work as the boy was hard again by the time they broke their kiss and looked at him cheek to cheek.

 

Jude looked at his boyfriend and the look of pure lust he wore so well, the youngest thought it was cute the way his boyfriend tried so hard. Jude moved so that he could nibble on his brothers ear and whisper to him, “He looks hot don’t you think… don’t you just want to ravish him… fuck him till he screams your name over and over… I know he would like it, after all he loves it when I pound his ass so hard he feels me for weeks” Jesus’ eyes had gone wide and his breathing quickened as he listened to his little brother talk like that, but what affected him the most was the image the youngest gave him of Jude dominating his boyfriend.

 

Jesus took a firm grip on Connor’s thighs and pulled him towards him, he hefted one of the boys over his shoulder as he positioned himself at his entrance, he gave the boy another look and couldn’t believe his luck, “Do it” he heard Jude whisper into his ear from behind and that was all he needed to hear as he pushed forward into the tight heat that was Connor.

 

Connor moaned as he felt Jesus slide into him slowly without stopping, and when the boy was fully inside of him he leaned up and tangled his fingers into his hair as he kissed him. Jude watched the two share a moment before he broke them apart and crashed his lips onto Connor’s and swallowed his moans as Jesus began to move.

 

Jude was stroking his boyfriend while he made out with him, but when he decided that he had had enough of teasing he broke the kiss and straddled his boyfriend and positioned his hard cock at his entrance. Jesus watched Jude take Connor in without prep, and he could only imagine how much the two must do this if Jude was able to take Connor like that and it spurred him on to increase the pace at which he pounded into the boy.

 

Connor threw his head back and exposed his throat, which Jude claimed as he started to ride the boy while he tried to match the pace that Jesus was setting. Each one of Jesus’ thrusts were sending them up the bed, Connor had to put his arms above his head and grab onto the headboard just so that he could take the abuse his ass was getting, but he was slowly losing himself in all the sensations, because it felt like he was on fire and the sweet flames of pleasure were dancing against his skin.

 

Jude bit into his boyfriends skin and smiled when he felt his hips thrust up to meet his, and he couldn’t help but let out his own little moans as Connor hit his prostate dead on, and with the extra power of Jesus’ own thrusts adding to the youngest’ pleasure.

 

Jesus was close; he couldn’t take it much longer. The feeling of Connor squeezing him like a vice and the face Jude made each time Connor thrust up to meet him halfway, it was all getting to be too much for the teen as he felt his release getting closer and closer. What finally sent Jesus over the edge was Jude who leaned back as he rode Connor and grabbed Jesus by the neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

 

As Jesus emptied himself into Connor, Jude had stilled his own actions and only concentrated on making out with Jesus while the older teen came down from his high. Jesus blinked a few times to center himself before he took in his surroundings, Jude was smiling at him with that shy little smile he has while Connor was just laying back on the bed, his hair plastered to his forehead as he tried to calm himself with deep breaths; his efforts were in vain though when Jude spoke.

 

“Double me” The youngest said, two pairs of eyes were on him, “Double me” the boy repeated again, this time making it sound more like an order then a request. Jude leaned forward so that Jesus had a perfect view of Connor’s dick in his ass and that was all the tempting the boy needed as he slipt his hard cock out of Connor before lining himself up with his brothers hole.

 

Connor gripped the sheets above his head as he felt Jesus slide into Jude next to him, it was all he could do not to cum right then and there; he turned his attention to Jude’s face which was inches away from his own but that ended up making it harder not to cum. The youngest’ face was screwed up and his mouth was open in a silent scream as Jesus pushed into him alongside Connor, and neither boy was on the small or average side.

 

Jude took a few breaths to relax himself when Jesus was seated alongside Connor inside of him; it hurt to have them both in him but he couldn’t help but love the feeling of being so full, it felt so damn good that he never wanted them to pull out, but then they did, only to push back in just as slowly as they had pulled out.

 

Connor was loving the feeling of another cock rubbing up against his inside of Jude, it was like nothing he had ever felt and he was so happy that he had thought of this. Jesus had his head thrown back as he slowly thrust in and out alongside Connor, his senses on overload as he was gripped like a vice.

 

Jude leaned back when he felt one of Jesus’ arms sneak around his chest and pull him back against his own chest, and Jude saw Connor leaning up to follow them. Connor held onto Jesus’ strong arms as he pulled himself up until the two were kneeling on the bed with Jude held up between them.

 

The new position had both boys reaching deeper into the youngest, which made him scream profanities into the room filled by the sounds of their fucking. Jesus and Connor were starting to set a new rhythm, when one pulled out the other would push in and this made Jude go limp as he let himself be used for their pleasure.

 

It was a sight to behold, Jesus and Connor holding Jude between them with their strong arms, muscles flexing as they thrust into the boy who had his head thrown back so that it rested against his brother shoulder. Jesus and Connor each attached themselves to a side of the boy’s neck and bit and sucked their marks into his skin, neither caring about how they are going to explain it later.

 

Jude was the first to cum, spraying his seed across his boyfriends chest. It only took a few more thrusts for Connor to follow with Jesus cumming right after him, the two filling Jude with their seed as they made out over his shoulder.

 

\---20 minutes later---

 

Connor was balls deep in Jesus who was laying on his back while said boy was sucking off his brother who was kneeling above his head, feeding Jesus his cock while he held onto the headboard to steady himself. Jesus and Connor’s loads from before were leaking out of Jude onto Jesus chest but he didn’t care as he lost himself in the moment, and even as he felt Connor’s thrusts get desperate and Jude shoot his release down his throat he didn’t care because he was coming along woth them and it felt amazing, and he had a feeling that no matter how many times they did this that it would always feel this amazing, this special.

 

When they finished Connor and Jude settled down, each snuggling into a side so that Jesus had two arms full of boys. “That was fantastic” Jesus said once the two boys were settled with their heads on his chest and their hands already working him up again, “It isn’t over yet” Jude said as he started to lick his brothers nipple and Connor sucking yet another hicky onto Jesus’ skin.

 

After another round the three boys find themselves in that same position, Jesus having a boy snuggled up in each arm as he lay awake looking at the ceiling, and wishing that this could last, that he could lay here forever and listen to their three hearts beat together as one. On different surfaces three IPhones laid, all three with a different angle of what had transpired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it, was it good… this is me fishing for a review/comment so just click the button. Who wants me to continue this and turn it into a full blown series with these three as the main pairing, though that would mean adding in a little more plot and a little less smut. I really liked writing this fic and this pairing and it is a little sad to just end it here and besides I kind of want to explore their relationship a little. Let me know what you all think, and thanks again for reading.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


	4. IFight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus ponders his new relationship and gets in a fight to defend it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update to placate the masses for not updating much, we hope it works. Not my best chapter but it should do to tide things over, so read and enjoy.
> 
> Chapter 4 IFight
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Jesus looked at his reflection, he studied the body that he had worked hard to develop and the many new marks he would have to hide until they faded. Yesterday was amazing but it left him with a lot of cover up work to do and he had no idea how he was going to explain them when one of the guys asked him about it later during practise.

 

Jesus traced each hicky, each imprint of his lovers’ hands and each mark his fingers ghosted over brought forth the memories of how that mark had come to be there; he returned his attention to his face and looked at the most noticeable mark, the biggest smile that he couldn’t shake and it filled him with so many emotions that he didn’t know how he was going to process them all.

 

“Better hurry up or you’re going to be late” Jude said from where he was standing behind him, the youngest looked at his adoptive brothers back and licked his lips, an action that Jesus caught thanks to the mirror. “I know, I was just wondering how I was going to explain all of this later” Jesus confessed before turning to look at Jude who was now sitting on his bed and looking at him while he went about getting dressed.

 

“Just do what I do. You don’t have to lie but you can bend the truth, so just say you have a new girlfriend or something who likes to get a little wild” Jude said while his eyes enjoyed the sight of his brother getting dressed, “Besides, I doubt anyone will really notice them as long as you keep your shirt on and don’t move too much during wrestling. The rest you can just explain away by saying that you fell or something” Jesus listened as his brother talked and thought to himself that he himself must have “fallen” a lot in the time that he and Connor had started dating.

 

School wasn’t even half way through and already Jesus wanted to sneak away and find his two young lovers, his whole body burned for their touch and he couldn’t take the slow torture much longer. Brandon stared at his brother, he was worried because to him it looked like Jesus was about to crawl out of his skin, so finally when his brother snapped at one of his team mates he decided to talk to him, but before he could he heard what sounded like a fight.

 

Brandon rounded the corner a few seconds after Jesus did, and that was enough of a time gap for Jesus to storm forward and punch the guy that was towering over Connor and then turn on the guy that was holding onto Jude. Jesus saw red when he saw Connor on the ground with some jerk standing over him with his foot mid stomp, he didn’t even think as he charged forward and punched the guy and sent him flying, then after looking down at Connor he saw his young lovers eyes look in another direction and so he followed his line of sight and saw Jude being held back by another guy, but the guy quickly let go of the younger boy when Jesus started to advance on them.

 

Brandon stood and watched as Jude ran over to Connor and asked him if he was okay, but when he looked over at his other brother he didn’t believe what he saw, he saw the same look he gave Callie, the same look that has gotten him into so much trouble. He saw that Jesus, his brother who he thought didn’t like Connor looked at the boy like he more then liked him, but to make matters worse he saw that Jesus was looking between Connor and Jude and he knew that he would have to talk to Jesus.

 

Teachers had quickly stepped in and sent both Jude and Connor to the nurses office while Jesus and the two other boys were sent to the principles office, and during this time Brandon thought that it would be a good time to sneak off and see how his little brother and his friend were doing, though he never made it past the door as he listened to what was being said.

 

“I hope he doesn’t get into too much trouble” Connor said with a wince as Jude repositioned the icepack the nurse gave them for his eye, “Mom will take care of it. He was just helping us” Jude took the icepack away to inspect his boyfriends face and then leaned in and kissed the bruised skin, “He looked hot though right, the way he punched that guy. And that look he gave the guy who was holding me turned me on so much” Jude said before leaning in for a real kiss, his soft lips brushing those of his boyfriend.

 

The two young teens kissed for a while until they heard the door open and looked up from each other to see Jesus standing there, the older teen looked relieved when he saw that Connor was okay and before either of them could even say something Jesus had moved in to hug the injured boy, Jude only smiled at the two and rubbed his hand up and down his brothers back to calm him, “I am so sorry, I didn’t even think” Jesus said as he pulled away but Connor silenced him by pulling him into a kiss and then just smiled at the teen after they broke apart.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about” Connor said, the three teens let the silence hang in the air a while before Jude broke it, “How did it go, are you in trouble?” the boy asked his brother. “I got some detention but nothing big since I said sorry about hitting that jerk, not that I meant it. Mom bailed me out saying that I was just looking out for you” Jesus said nodding at Jude, “More importantly, what was that fight about anyway, those two didn’t want to say”.

 

Both Jude and Connor blushed at the question, though Connor composed himself enough to answer it, “We were walking to lunch holding hands when they started yelling insults at us, but we ignored them so they pushed us apart and then when I pushed back the guy punched me in my stomach and the other one held onto Jude, I don’t remember much after that but I remember him picking me up by my shirt and then punching me in the face” Connor explained and the other two listened to him, Jude with the icepack against his eye and Jesus with his hand on his sore stomach.

 

“I tried to help Connor but the guy holding me wouldn’t let go, even when I bit him. He just swore and said that I was next and that’s when you came in, our knight in a hoodie” Jude joked trying to lighten the mood and succeeding as they all burst out into laughter.

 

After school Connor and Jude waited for Jesus to get out of detention and then the three went for milkshakes at a place near the beach to discuss their weekend plans. Back at the Foster household Brandon was thinking about what he had heard in the nurses office, and he couldn’t believe that Jesus was in a relationship with Jude and Connor, he couldn’t believe that the person who had lectured him about Callie was doing exactly what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Leave us your thoughts. I got some requests to add Brandon into the relationship but I don’t see that happening, though I might be inclined to maybe make a Brandon/Jesus scene. This story’s main pairing is Jude/Connor/Jesus but if you guys think it will work then I can write a one shot foursome scene, maybe give Brandon some nice dreams that make him and Jesus have some very steamy sex; but I will leave that up to you guys, I want the fans to direct this fic unlike our others, so please leave your thoughts.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


	5. IFists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus and Jude have a moment and the three start their weekend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, I couldn’t help but update because I have fallen in love with this story and can’t stop writing it, so expect more updates.
> 
> Chapter 5 IFists
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Jesus arched his back and bit into his fist, Jude was working him over, the boy had his brothers cock down his throat and three of his fingers in his brothers ass, but Jude didn’t stop there as he inserted another finger into his brother hole. Connor had shared with Jude last night that he thought Jesus could take two cocks up his ass, or one fist so Jude being who he is had to try it; so Jude woke up before dawn and started to finger and suck off Jesus in his sleep but after the second finger the older teen woke up and quickly started to muffle his moans so that the rest of the house didn’t wake up.

 

Jesus wanted to cry out when he felt Jude applying more lube to his ass and his fist, and then when Jude pulled his fingers out and pushed his small fist against his rim Jesus wanted to just let loose and scream to the world how good it felt when Jude’s fist breached him and slowly inch into him.

 

Jude watched as his older brother writhed around on the bed, trying to keep what he felt inside so that they wouldn’t get caught, but Jude wanted so badly to hear him and so he pushed his brother just to see how much he could take, Jude unclenched his fist slightly against Jesus’ prostate and watched the teen grab his pillow and bite into it, so Jude pushed even more and started to hum around the older teens cock which made the teen arch off of the bed, his head and ass all that was left on the soft mattress.

 

Jude started to thrust his fist in and out of his brother, effectively fucking him with half of his arm; he reached deep inside of the older teen, so deep that it surprised him. Jude was going to have to try this again but he would have let Connor put his more muscled arm fuck their boyfriend then.

 

Jesus felt his balls pumping cum into his dick and before he even thought of warning his young lover he came and shot load after load down Jude’s throat. Jude felt Jesus’ walls tighten around his fist and he couldn’t believe how much the feeling turned him on; Jude let his brother cum down from his high before he pulled his arm and fist out of him and then position his own hard cock at his mouth, Jesus opened up and let his brother thrust into his mouth, his hands only holding onto the boys thighs as his mouth was fucked until he tasted his brothers cum on his tongue.

 

It was Saturday, they had planned their first real date as boyfriends for today. The three of them were going to go to the cabin and spend the weekend their, each one of them already having a cover story. The two brothers packed for a fun filled weekend, swim wear, and some other things they might need but stuff like food and games they had already taken there after their milkshakes yesterday.

 

Jude left first again, they had planned it so that no one would think something was going on, but someone was. Brandon had woken up when he heard muffled moans, and somehow he knew where they had come from but still he couldn’t help but rub the palm of his hand over his own hard cock and eventually stroking himself to completion, he had hated himself at first but then he started to observe his brother, Jesus.

 

Brandon found himself checking his brother out, noting how much he had changed and how hot he had become over the years and it was when he saw Jesus doing his morning pull-ups that he decided to indulge himself just a little. When Brandon saw Jude leaving and Jesus throwing a backpack out of his window and into the bushes below he knew something was up, so he waited until he saw Jesus leave and then followed him.

 

Jesus felt like he was being followed, but every time he turned around to check he didn’t see anyone but just to be safe he took a few detours to try and shake the feeling and if someone was following then that someone as well. Brandon followed Jesus around for almost half an hour before he saw the boy stop checking over his shoulder, after that he followed his younger brother all the way to the cabin where he saw Jude and Connor waiting for him and greeting him with kisses.

 

Brandon stood on the other side of the road watching the cabin and debating about going in but he couldn’t bring himself to do just that, then he felt his body moving of its own accord, back home. Brandon would let them have today and try and approach his brother some other time, because now he felt like he shouldn’t ruin the happiness he had seen when the three teens had greeted each other, instead he felt himself wishing for that same happiness.

 

Connor looked out the window at the retreating figure that was Brandon, he didn’t care or worry because he knew that if there was someone to keep their secret then it would be Brandon, because he like them knew how it felt to like someone that your not supposed to. Jude saw his boyfriend looking out the window and wondered but didn’t call out to him, instead the youngest started to strip and change into his swimming trunks, not even shy about being naked in front of the two hot guys anymore; Jesus and Connor soon joined him in changing into the only clothes they would be wearing for the weekend.

 

It was still before noon, so the three teens decided to go and swim for a bit. They played outside on the beach and in the sea for four hours before they fell down on the sand, and relaxed and started to tease each other and make out, the three teens just basked in each other and didn’t take it below the waist, instead they just let themselves drown in the feeling they all felt, the beginning of something which they could only call, love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was Brandon’s reaction, was it alright or should I change it a bit. Just so we are all on the same page, Brandon won’t be part of their relationship but he will be getting certain benefits from them, so if everyone is alright with that then let me know. How was the part about Jude fisting Jesus, I must admit that I am out of my depth when it comes to fisting but I hope I did alright.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


	6. IRain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy a day at the beach and in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another update, please be warned upfront that I tried my hand at another “fisting” scene, so please give me feed back on that.
> 
> Chapter 6 IRain
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

The trio slept in, the sun almost at its peak but the three teens didn’t care. Jesus was the first to rise and go to the bathroom to relieve himself, when he walked back into the room with the bed they all shared he had to stop and look at the sight before him.

 

Connor and Jude laid in each other’s arms while they slept, Jesus couldn’t help but feel that feeling that he had felt yesterday, and he couldn’t stop the smile from plastering itself on his face because right now in this moment, in this room and in this cabin, he was happy.

 

Jude tried to move but he found himself trapped in a familiar embrace, he wiggled and squirmed but it was no use, “Morning” the youngest heard whispered into his ear and he felt a smile come to his lips when the lips that spoke that one word started to tease his ear lobe, “Let me up” Jude tried but the only reply he got were teeth nibbling on his ear.

 

A sudden flash from the doorway got their attention, both teens turning towards it to see what had caused it only to find Jesus with a mischievous smirk and his IPhone held up, the older teen shrugged, “Couldn’t help myself, you two just looked so cute…” Jesus stopped when he heard “cute” come out of his mouth, he never thought that he would use a word like that, but then again he never thought he would be dating his brother and his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, hand me that phone and I’ll show you cute mister pink cheeks” Jude bit back, he didn’t like being called cute, though the pink dusting his own cheeks gave away to the other two how he really felt. “I made breakfast, so get out of bed while we still have an afternoon of sun left” Jesus said before making his way back to the kitchen.

 

“He has changed these past weeks” Connor said as he got up and stretched, bones popping back into place, Jude gave his boyfriend a look, their eyes meeting across the bed, “Yeah…” was all the youngest said before he left the room to go find out what was for breakfast.

 

Connor stared after Jude as he left the room, his mind racing with thoughts about the boys answer, why did Jude say “Yeah” like he did, why did he give him the look that he only gave when something was wrong. Deciding to put away those thoughts for now the teen went in search of the other two, he found them digging into stacks of pancakes like they were starved wolves, “They that good?” he asks as he sits down, Jude nods while stuffing more pancake into his mouth while Jesus only beams with pride.

 

Connor grabbed some pancakes for himself and took a small bite to try it, and then another small bite, until he was shoving them down just like the other two. After they finished he looked at Jesus and asked, “Where did you learn to make these, they were fantastic” and all Jesus did in reply was pick up his IPhone and wave it around slightly, two sets of eyes stared at him in silence until laughter broke through the silence and the three teens were back to enjoying themselves.

 

After they cleaned up the three teens went back out to enjoy the beach and the sea, the wind was picking up but it was nothing to worry about, just rain at the most. They raced in the water and played three way volley ball, sunbathed and ran along the beach until the sun started to make its decent. The first drop of rain came as a surprise to them when it landed on a sweating torso that belonged to a heaving Jesus, he had just lost a race against Connor, the cold little drop of rain sent shivers through his body and made him sit upright faster then the speed of light, his eyes going up to the darkening sky.

 

“We should head back” Jesus said but neither Jude nor Connor made any move to follow him, the oldest turned towards them and watched as they watched the sky, “Have you ever had sex in the rain?” Connor asked, both he and Jude turned their heads to look at their boyfriend, who turned bright red at the thought of doing it outside where anyone could see them.

 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea…” Jesus said, but the other two didn’t seem to hear him as they just started making out, “Guys, someone could see us, or we could get sick” the oldest tried again to convince his two younger boyfriends to go back to the cabin. Just when Jesus was going to speak again the rain came pouring down, drenching them, Jesus just stood there and watch Connor and Jude’s kissing get more heated, their hands travelling, seeking all the places they knew would bring the other pleasure.

 

Jesus kept watching, his brain not caring anymore as he throws caution to the wind and walked over to them and kneeling down next to them. He leaned in and Connor made room for him until Jesus’ lips joined theirs in a threeway kiss, it was new to them all but their inexperience at it did not stop them from giving it all they got.

 

Their swim trunks quickly got discarded and their bodies became more heated as they progressed, Jude was laying on his back, his lips around Jesus’ dick while Jesus was sucking his dick, the two of them 69’ing while Connor ate Jesus out. Sand was sticking to their bodies and getting everywhere but they didn’t care, they only cared about giving each other pleasure, of getting each other off.

 

Jesus moaned around his brothers cock because of the pleasure that Connor’s skilled tongue was giving him. Connor parted the oldest teens cheeks to allow his tongue better access and the result was Jesus letting out a moan that would put a porn star to shame, Jude stopped sucking the older teen off and made Jesus stop sucking him to, then the youngest got into position and added his tongue to what Connor was doing.

 

When Connor’s tongue dove in, Jude’s would suck one of his balls in and then when Connor would just lap at his rim, Jude would meet him there and the two would share a messy kiss across their boyfriend rim, this drove Jesus made, the feeling of their warm tongues on and in his ass, mixed with the feeling of the cold rain on his heated skin had the oldest teen cumming untouched onto the sand.

 

Jude got up and went to kneel in front of his brother, and presented his cock to him, Jesus knew what the youngest wanted him to do so he opened up his mouth and let Jude thrust in, Jesus let Jude set the pace so that the youngest was face fucking him. Connor worked one finger into the eldest teen, pushing it in all the way and they pulling it out, though he hooked it on the rim instead of pulling it out completely, slowly he repeated the motion until Jesus couldn’t keep his ass still, wiggling it as he begged for more.

 

Connor smiled it at the action, he couldn’t believe how quickly Jesus came to like having his ass filled with something. Connor gave in and added another finger, scissoring them and letting some of the cold rain leak into Jesus’ opening causing the older teen to arch his back and send vibrations through Jude because of his moaning.

 

Jesus was already hard again, he didn’t know or cared how he could just keep cumming with these two, but he really liked it. When Connor added his third finger Jude couldn’t take the vibrations around his cock and more and he came, spurting his seed down his brothers throat and watched as it was all swallowed. Jesus let his little brothers spent cock slip from his lips and fell face first into the sand as a fourth finger pushed into him, his breath came in gasps and he couldn’t see straight, he heard his voice beg for more but didn’t know if his mouth had really said the words.

 

Jude sat back and fingered himself to the sight of his older brother, already two fingers in and he could feel his cock twitch with renewed life, Jesus cried out when Connor eased his thumb in next to the rest of his fingers until his whole hand disappeared inside of him. Connor made sure to stretch Jesus good before he pulled his hand out and made a fist, he leaned down against Jesus so that their bodies were flush and bit into his neck before he put his fist against Jesus’ stretched hole.

 

Connor applied a little pressure and pushed his fist into Jesus, and made the oldest teen bite into his arm so that he didn’t voice his protest out loud, the eldest teen grabbed at the sand and tried to have Connor pull out but nothing worked as the teen kept inching deeper. Jesus felt so full as he adjusted to the feeling of Connor’s hand and some of his arm in him, he had never felt this full before and he kind of liked it, the feeling of being stretched so much was like nothing he had ever felt.

 

After enough time was given for Jesus to get used to his arm up his ass Connor started up a slow pace, pulling out and then pushing back in, and each push and pull went right over Jesus’ prostate which left the teen a moaning mess, drool pooling on the sand and his hips giving out and falling to the sand, the sight before Connor and Jude was something they never wanted to forget, something they wanted to see again, and so with one shared look the two of them agreed to do this again but only in doors and with a camera.

 

With the constant pleasure coursing through his body Jesus released onto the sand and his stomach, Connor waited until Jesus finished before he slowly pulled his arm and fist out of him and then positioned himself over the eldest teens face and started to jerk himself off to the image of a satisfied Jesus. Connor didn’t last long and came over Jesus’ face, and Jude who was close also came closer and sprayed his cum over his older brothers face.

 

After letting the rain watch Jesus clean and giving the teen some time to recover they head back to the cabin, Jude and Connor sharing the heavy load. Once at the cabin they got Jesus into bed and warmed up before they retreated to the kitchen for some hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I was thinking of adding something awful, having something happen a few chapters from now, but I would like you guys to decide what that something should be and who it should happen to. Options, rape, beating, kidnapping or something else, also please only choose between our three boys. Thanks for reading and the deadline for the votes will be around chapter 10 or so.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


	7. IOuting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone spies on them and Brandon talks to Jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating again, missed writing this but work has been keeping me busy. Got a flamer for this fic, I feel like it’s a rite of passage to get someone to flame. Anyhow, no hard feelings and thanks for pointing out the obvious. Succubi informed me today that Jesus got recasted which sucks, so I just want to clarify two things, Jesus in this story will not get recasted and I have not watched the new season yet so I will not be following the storyline at all.
> 
> Chapter 7  
> IOuting
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Jesus still felt Connor’s fist with each step he took that Monday, and he didn’t really like walking around with a blush plastered to his face just because he still felt the remnants of pleasure from their weekend away, his blush only deepening as he thought about his payback he had gotten when he could walk again the next day.

 

Making his way home from school Jesus thought about what to do with the rest of his day since Jude was over at Connor’s studying and he didn’t have practise to keep himself busy with. When he got hope Jesus checked to see who was home only to find that it was just Brandon, who was working on lyrics.

 

Brandon saw Jesus poke his head inside his room and nod at him, when his brother left for his own room Brandon took off his headphones and stared at his door where his brother had just been, he still couldn’t shake the thoughts about Jesus, Jude and Connor being together, but what really still bothered him was that he had been thinking about Jesus far too much in a way that brothers shouldn’t.

 

Getting up from his chair Brandon walked over to his door and locked it, he heard the shower running and had to shake out the thoughts that crept into his head, he made his way over to his bed and unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. His cock was already hard when he grasped it and let his perverted mind wander, he thought of Jesus in the shower, the water running down his toned body, droplets tracing every curve and dip and caressing every muscle.

 

Brandon had to bite his bottom lip to stop from moaning out loud as he stroked himself to the image of his brother naked in the shower. His thoughts went to Jesus touching himself in the shower, of him taking his own cock in hand and jerking off and moaning “Brandon” and that was what sent Brandon over the edge, the thought of his brother moaning his name as he came.

 

Jude and Connor had decided to study in the park because Connor’s dad was in one of his moods, the two thirteen year olds (AN: If this fact bothers you then don’t read fics about them) going over their science notes and discussing what to do for their project due Friday. Neither boy noticed someone watching them from across the park, the persons hands moving as he texted someone and took some photos before he moved on.

 

“Jesus’ birthday is next Tuesday, what do you think we should do?” Connor asked Jude as they packed up their school work and ate lunch; Jude gave him the silent look that spoke volumes as he ate. “What’s wrong, you’ve been acting strange since Saturday. Are you having second thoughts about all of this?” the older of the two tried again but again he only got a look.

 

Deciding to give Jude some of his own medicine Connor ate in silence and gave Jude a look that he hoped rivalled his, “I have just been thinking about it” Jude said before taking another bite of his sandwich, “People will never accept us… I don’t want to be taken away again just because I am dating you and my brother, and its not that I changed my mind, its just… I feel… I don’t even know how to explain how I feel, but I know that I don’t want to hurt you or Jesus just because I like you both” Jude finished after swallowing.

 

Connor looked at his boyfriend, he could see the frown he wore and knew that this bother Jude a lot and just for a second he regretted asking to let Jesus join their relationship, but he caught himself and couldn’t believe that he could regret it because like Jude he like both of the brothers and he doesn’t think that he could choose between them anymore, not after the weekend they had shared.

 

They might not be able to openly date each other for years and they might not even be together for that long, but Connor knew how he felt now and he knew how Jude felt deep down too and he isn’t going to let fear and worry break apart what they have. They might just like each other now but Connor knew that what they felt for each other was stronger then either of them were willing to admit right now, so Connor decided.

 

“We should throw him his own private party and get him something you get someone your dating” Jude looked at Connor like he was crazy until he caught on to what Connor was doing, then his expression changed into a happier one, “Yeah, we should do that” Jude couldn’t have loved Connor more then he loved him at that moment and even though he wasn’t really ready to say it out loud he could still admit it to himself in his heart.

 

Jesus went downstairs to see what was for dinner to find that it was only Brandon in the kitchen, “Where’s moms?” he asked, Brandon looked up at him and blushed but quickly answered, “They’re working late, and Callie is eating at her dads tonight. Jude should be home later but until then its just the two of us” Jesus didn’t know why but he felt uneasy about being alone with his older brother and wished that his sister didn’t have that sleepover.

 

“I ordered us a pizza, it should be here soon” Brandon said as he watched his brother closely, he could see that something was off about him and decided it must be about him dating Jude and Connor so Brandon took a page from Callie’s book and threw gasoline on the fire.

 

“I know about you, Jude and Connor” Brandon said and saw his brothers face fell, he saw the dread at being found out in his brothers eyes, “I’m not going to say anything to moms” he continued and watched as his brothers panic turned into suspicion.

 

Jesus couldn’t find his voice, he wanted to scream shout but he couldn’t say anything, Brandon’s words hit him like a bus and he felt like his whole life was crumbling down around him, “Why” Jesus finally got out, and even if it didn’t sound like a question Brandon still understood. “Because I’ve been there, and even if you treated me like crap because of it I never blamed you for it and that’s why. I’ve seen the looks and heard the whispers and I don’t want to see you go through the same thing, but just tell me one thing” Jesus dreaded his brothers next words, “Is it real, do you love them, both of them?” Brandon asked and he could see Jesus be taken aback by the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, does Brandon act on his fantasies or does he move on back to Callie, though just to be clear he is not joining their relationship should he act on his fantasies. Who should be watching the boys? Whoever it is will be behind whatever misfortune will befall them. Thanks for reading.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	8. IWarnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude acts evil and Connor gets blackmailed while Jesus protects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time, yay. So this chapter builds up to the big birthday, which is next chapter and then chapter ten with the big drama and all that to end off part one of the “IThreeLove” series. No worries though I don’t plan on ending this series anytime soon, I just think ten chapters is a good place to throw in a cliff… I mean ending for part one.
> 
> Chapter 8  
> IWarnings
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Jude was worried sick, both Jesus and Connor were acting weird, both of them have been on edge and jumpy and neither of them have so much as touched the other in over a week and Jude was so damn horny. He watched the two boys who have been avoiding him and each other sit at opposite ends of the food court while they ate their lunch, and he saw the glances that they stole at each other and him but for the life of him he couldn’t see what was going on with them.

 

Things at the house had been weird to, Jesus had been avoiding Brandon while Brandon has been trying to talk to Jesus, and Jude was getting sick of not knowing what was wrong so he packed up his lunch and went to one person who might know something.

 

Brandon stopped playing when he saw Jude walk into the music room, he was surprised to see his youngest brother because he never came here. Jude walk over to him and stopped next to him, he didn’t look at Brandon but let his little fingers roam over the fancy keyboard he was playing a minute ago, “Why has Jesus been avoiding you?” Jude finally asked and Brandon didn’t know how to answer.

 

Brandon stayed silent hoping that Jude would just give up and leave but the kid wasn’t going to give up, “Nice keyboard, it looks expensive” Brandon didn’t like were Jude was going with this, “It wasn’t smart to place it next to an open window though, who knows what might happen” Brandon jaw dropped as he heard the words leave his little brothers mouth, his eyes looking to where Jude was gripping the keyboard and then came back up to lock with eyes that would have had the devil running for cover, “Why has Jesus been avoiding you?” Jude asked again, and this time Brandon didn’t remain silent.

 

“Because I told him I knew about you, him and Connor. He freaked out and ran off before we could really talk about it and now every time I try to talk to him he just walks away” Brandon said, his eyes going to the hands that were holding onto the keyboard, he saw the shake and then he saw them settle and grip the keyboard firmly again, “If you tell anyone…” Jude began “I won’t, I promise. I told Jesus that to but I don’t think he believed me” Brandon interrupted before his little brother did something rash.

 

Jude tried to figure Brandon out, he tried to think of why Brandon wouldn’t tell because to him Brandon was someone who you can’t trust, and even if he kept quite Jude knew that Jesus would continue to avoid him just to protect him and to make sure that no one else notices. But then the question remain, what was Connor’s problem.

 

Connor had watched Jude leave, and then shortly after Jesus to; his heart broke because he couldn’t be near them but he couldn’t risk it, not until he could figure this all out. Connor looked at his phone again, at the message he had gotten a few days ago, “Break their hearts or I tell daddy” and just to give the message some meaning a picture was attached, a picture of the three of them on the beach during the weekend.

 

Connor had been trying to find out who had taken the picture, he had even suspected Brandon at one point but ruled him out quickly enough. Time was running out, Jesus’ birthday was in four days and he wanted this all figured out and sorted before then so that he can have his boyfriends back, it was killing him to go without their touch for so long and he couldn’t take not talking to them either.

 

Standing up and throwing away most of his lunch Connor walked to class, he knew he had ten minutes before it started but he didn’t care, he could use the time to think. Connor didn’t even make it into the building when he got a text, “If I don’t see tears on Monday, daddy will make you cry” and yet another picture came with the text, this time of the three of them going at it at school, in the locker rooms just a few days ago.

 

Connor’s heart fell, he didn’t know what to do, whoever this person was wanted him to break Jude and Jesus’ hearts a day before Jesus’ birthday or his father will know about them, and his father would tell their moms and then maybe even the police. This person was going to ruin their lives and he didn’t know why, and he only had the weekend to find out, he needed help and he didn’t know who to ask.

 

Brandon bumped into Connor when the kid came around the corner, Brandon almost fell over but didn’t while Connor did land on his ass. “Sorry” Brandon said while holding his hand out to help the kid up, Connor took the offered hand but didn’t let go, instead he hugged Brandon and broke down, he cried and he didn’t care that someone saw him do it.

 

That night when all the Fosters were home Brandon snuck out of his room and over to Callie and Marianna’s room, he knocked and waited for them to let him in. When he was inside he sat down in a chair and began, “I’m going to tell you guys something, and you can’t tell anyone about it. I am only telling you this because we all care about them and they need our help, so please promise me that this stays between us” Brandon said and waited for them to promise.

 

Jesus was laying on his bed, he looked over at Jude’s part of the room and saw it empty, he was probably still downstairs doing homework or something. Jesus missed the little guy, and he missed Connor just as much but he couldn’t risk it, he could risk someone else seeing them together and causing trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, will team BranCalAnna figure out a way to play cupid or will this evil (been watching Pretty Little Liars) texting monster win, find out in the next chapter which will reveal a few things about this story and where I plan to take it. Review/comment, it motivates :)
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	9. IGifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems are solved and something dreadful happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un’betaed and rushed because after all the great reviews I couldn’t help myself, I just had to update. Please tell me if there are mistakes with some constructive criticism and I’ll fix them all after finishing part one of this series. Hope everyone enjoys, because you guys have been awesome.
> 
> Please support some of our other chaptered fics if you are into their fandoms, just ignore my nemesis and their comments on AO3 in our Teen Wolf fics.
> 
> Chapter 9  
> IGifts
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

The weekend had been weird, Jude couldn’t shake the feeling that something had happened during the two days. Callie had hugged him on Saturday and she didn’t say why and Marianna had given him the nail polish that he liked and told him to wear it tomorrow for Jesus’ birthday. If Jude had to guess then he would say that Brandon had told his sisters but the oldest Foster didn’t let on that he did, he acted the way he always did and stopped trying to talk to Jesus.

 

Walking into school Jude felt that same weird vibe again, he felt like he was being watched but whenever he looked he would see nothing, so he decided to ignore the feeling.

 

Callie and Whytt looked back around the corner and watch Jude walk to his locker and open it, “Think he saw us” Whytt asked while Callie shook her head, the two kept watching Jude and while they were they saw something that they had hoped they would, they saw Talya watching Jude.

 

Callie quickly got out her phone and took a picture before sending it and a quick text to Brandon and Marianna, “Keep an eye on her and Jude, we’ll meet up later and go through with the plan” Brandon replied. Callie and Whytt split up after that, Whytt followed Talya while Callie followed her brother.

 

“I don’t see tears” Connor read the text and looked at the picture of Jude at his locker, he had hoped that it was all just a sick prank but it clearly wasn’t. Taking a closer look at the picture Connor saw Callie taking a picture of Jude from a different angle, he couldn’t believe it, Jude’s own sister was a part of this.

 

Connor got up from the table outside he had been sitting at and decided to act before it was too late, to stop this before Callie and whoever was helping her could ruin what he had worked so hard to get, before they could hurt the people he _loved_.

 

Walking like the devil was chasing him Connor looked for Jude because he had a hunch that he would find Callie following him, though he had no idea what he was going to do when he found her. Connor found Callie standing outside of the one class Connor didn’t share with Jude, he saw her spying on him phone in hand and he couldn’t hold back his anger when he saw her text a picture to someone.

 

“What do you think you’re doing, haven’t you done enough already” Callie spun round when she heard someone all but shout at her, her eyes were wide when she saw the hate and hurt eyes of Connor looking at her, she could see that the kid was on the verge of tears. “I…” Callie tried to speak but Connor beat her to it, “Why, just tell me why you would want me to break his heart. Did we do something to you or are you just sick?” Connor demanded with tears running down his face. Before he could continue he felt his phone vibrate.

 

Connor couldn’t breath, he was looking at a video of his front door and of gloved hand holding an folder which after a few pages being shown was placed into the mail slot, he let his phone fall to the ground with his body following soon after. Callie got on her knees and hugged the boy who had just broken down into a fit of tears, Jude who had heard Connor’s voice had come to see what was going on and was now standing looking at the two, and with one look from Callie Jude knew that she knew.

 

Callie gave Connor over to Jude before picking up his phone and looking at the video, she sent the video to the others and quickly called Brandon, “We need to get that folder, you take Marianna and I’ll track down Whytt and confront Talya” Jude heard his sister say and couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his disapproving sister was working with his other siblings to help him, to help Connor and he couldn’t believe it. Callie smiled at Jude as she bent down to dig through Connor’s pockets until she found his keys, “We’ll talk later, right now we have to fix this” she said before dashing off.

 

Jesus had seen Marianna get a text and then without even asking got up and walked out of class, he didn’t know what was going on so he got up and walked after his sister fearing the worst. “Go back to class, everything’s fine. We’ll talk later” was all the girl said before she joined Brandon and the two walked off together. Jesus didn’t know what was happening but he knew that when Marianna got like that then it was best to just agree with her and do as she says.

 

All throughout class Jesus couldn’t stop thinking about the way his sister just left with Brandon, but after class when he turned his phone off which the teacher had told everyone to turn off he got a text from Jude and instantly his thoughts went somewhere else, “Connor needs you, come to our spot” after reading those words Jesus started to run like an arrow shot from a bow, he didn’t stop until he saw Jude and Connor sitting behind the shed that held old school stuff that nobody used anymore, the one place at school they could be together and not get found out.

 

Jesus stoped in front of his boyfriends, his breathing laboured as he takes in the two in each others arms. “Brandon says they’ll be back soon” Jesus turned his head when Callie spoke and only then did he see the girl standing just around the corner, “She knows, they all do” Jude said when he noticed Jesus’ puzzled look and then when he saw the dread the boy pale he quickly added, “They are supporting us, and helping us with the real problem” Jesus didn’t like the fact that everyone suddenly knew about them but he trusted Jude and right now Connor had to come first.

 

Callie watched as Jude filled Jesus in on what has been happening to Connor, she watched as Jude stroked one boyfriends hair while he soothed the other with his words. If someone had told her that she would accept her younger brother being gay, dating a guy that looked older then thirteen and their fifteen year old step brother then she would have called you a liar, but the more she watched the three boys the more she could see that the person she was is not the person she is now; Callie could now clearly see the love between these three and instead of judging them she was accepting them, and even helping them be together like she and Brandon never could and never will be.

 

Brandon and Marianna came back a little while after Jude finished catching Jesus up, the two looked tired and worn, “What happened, did you get it?” Callie asked snapping the younger teens out of their little world, Marianna held up the folder and wore a smile while Brandon looked like he saw a ghost, “Jude, why didn’t you ever say that Connor had a dog?” Brandon asked and got a few weird glances until Marianna filled them in, “His hand got stuck trying to get the folder back while I tried the keys and then we heard growling and when Brandon looked to see where it was coming from, well lets just saw he screamed like a little girl”, everyone laughed when Jude added dryly, “They own a Chihuahua”.

 

Hayley stood and watched the group laughing together with pissed off look, she didn’t want to see them happy, she wanted to see them broken, “Don’t think that distraction was a victory” she muttered to herself before walking away while dialling a number.

 

…The Next Day… (AN: Pay attention to the small details)

 

Jesus smiled as he felt two pairs of familiar lips taking turns kissing him, he started to kiss back and earned himself a little bite on his right ear lobe and he couldn’t help but be thankful that Connor had slept over, “Morning birthday boy” Connor whispered against his lips before leaning back into to capture them in a kiss that made Jesus really need a little Jesus time. “How about a shower, we could give you a preview of things to come” Jude whispered into his ear before going back to drive him mad, Jesus groaned as these two boys pressed all the right buttons to tease him to insanity.

 

Just as quickly as the two had begun they stopped and left, both clad in nothing but underwear as Jesus watched them walk out the door. Jesus followed, noticing that they had stripped him down too, he heard the shower and headed towards the bathroom, and when he entered he saw his two younger boyfriends waiting for him, Connor holding Jude from behind with his head on his shoulder, “Brandon, Callie and Marianna are going to cover for us at school today so we’ll have the house to ourselves” Jude explained.

 

Connor made a show of taking off Jude’s underwear and then his own when Jude stepped into the shower, Jesus stood there, eyes taking in everything they could before his brain caught up and he quickly discarded his own underwear and hurried into the shower.

 

The second Jesus stepped into the shower he found himself sandwiched between the younger boys, Jude at his front slowly kissing down his chest while Connor was playing with his achingly hard dick which Jude didn’t waste time getting to. Jesus moaned out loud when Jude wrapped his lips around his head and teased his slit with his tongue, and Connor didn’t wait for Jesus to enjoy Jude’s treat before he attached his lips to his neck and one of his hands found his nipples, switching between them while his other hand slipped down to Jesus’ firm ass.

 

It didn’t take long for Jude and Connor to reduce Jesus to a puddle of want and need, the two taking pride in their ability to push their boyfriend to the edge with nothing but simple touches and their soft sweet kisses. Jude swallowed when Jesus came, the youngest didn’t let a single drop go to waste.

 

Connor spun Jesus around when Jude let him go with a pop and pushed him back against the cold shower wall, he captured his lips with a rough and bruising kiss while his right hand worked his boyfriend to another climax and his other boyfriend worked him to his own end.

 

“What do you mean it isn’t you?” Marianna asked Talya where Callie had the girl pinned against the wall while Brandon and Whytt kept watch, “I just noticed Connor acting weird and saw one of the texts once. I was trying to figure out who was following them” Talya explained again. “I don’t believe you” Callie said adding a pinning the girl a little harder, “I do” Marianna said coming to the poor blonds defence.

 

“If it’s not Talya than who could it be?” Whytt asked the question they all needed an answer to, they had after all told Jude and Connor to leave it to them, that they would protect them and that they should just worry about fixing their “special” relationship. “We don’t have much time to figure things out, once whoever it is figures out we stopped their plan then we’ll have all hell to deal with” Marianna began, “Lets split up and see what we can find out, try and find people who have been bullied this way before and start from there. We’ll meet up for lunch and go from there” the dancer took charge and gave her troops a mission, a mission to save her twin and his love life.

 

As Marianna turned to leave she bumped into Hayley, “Hey Marianna” the girl greeted, Marianna sized the girl up, she was wearing what she always wore but something was off, but she couldn’t put her finger on it, “So I was looking for Jesus but he doesn’t seem to be at school, his not sick is he because I heard about…” Marianna didn’t have time for this girls drama so she stopped her there, “No no he just decided to ditch today to relax at home with some video games, but no ones supposed to know so keep it to yourself” Hayley smiled to herself at the words and walked past Marianna with “Tell him to have a _happy_ birthday”, as Marianna watched the girl walk off she still felt uneasy about her; she didn’t even spare a second glance at the two envelopes she was holding in her hand.

 

After breakfast the boys played some xbox, they didn’t bother dressing in anything other than fresh underwear, they didn’t see the point since they would be alone most of the day. After a few rounds of Halo, Connor and Jude taking turns playing the game and playing with Jesus the boys just couldn’t keep their hormones contained anymore, but what really started them on the road to a long day were the words, “There’s something I wanted to try” from Jesus.

 

(AN: Listen to Rascal Flatts – Come Wake Me Up if you want to know what inspired this part)

 

Connor was laying on his back on Jesus’ bed, the beds owner had three fingers inside of the boy opening him up and taking his time doing it. Jude laid next to Connor making out with him and swallowing the sounds he made as Jesus took his time and enjoyed playing with his lovers body, his lips tracing every dip and curve while his fingers prepped him for things to come.

 

When Jesus finally pulled his fingers out Connor was ready to blow, and when Jesus pushed in as slowly as he could instead of just pushing in completely like he always did Connor knew what Jesus had wanted to try and when the older boy leaned down to whisper in his ear so that Jude could hear to he knew he was right, “I wanted to try and make love to you, to both of you because… because I love you… and I don’t think I can ever be without you, either of you” Jesus poured his emotions into each word and by the time he was finished he was fully inside of his lover.

 

With each slow pull and push Jesus whispered “I love you” into Connor’s ear loud enough so that Jude could hear the words that he wanted them to know that he meant; with each word Connor felt the warmth of his own love fill him, and the thought that what they have is more then just sex and the help that Jude’s hand gave him Connor spilled across his and Jesus’ stomachs, his breath coming in gasps as Jesus rode him through his orgasm and well into another before the older boy filled him with his seed, the warmth of his release filling Connor up.

 

Connor held Jude as Jesus entered him and whispered the same three words into his ear, the youngest held on tightly as he felt Jesus deep inside of him, and he couldn’t be more happy that he had listened to Connor that time and invited Jesus to join them for sex because now that time has brought them all closer and become something that neither ever thought they would have. Someone to love and to hold, someone to share life with and to be there when through thick and thin.

 

Connor helped Jude over edge by sucking the boy down while Jesus continued with his slow and loving pace, the promise of their usual pace hanging in the air as both boys could see the restraint in Jesus’ eyes as he made love to them. The lust hidden behind love in Jesus’ eyes sent Jude over the edge, the image of Jesus taking him hard while Connor sucked him off too much for the boy to handle as he fills his boyfriends mouth, Jesus followed soon after his young lover.

 

Afterwards the three laid together basking in the realisation of what really just happened, “You really mean it” Jude stated more then asked and Jesus who was once again in between the two turned his head to plant a kiss on his forehead before replying, “I meant it, I love you” after he said it to Jude he turned his head the other way and did the same thing to Connor, “and I love you”, he received two “I love you” whispered into each ear, the words followed by questing hands and the knowledge that he was about to get what he gave.

 

“So no one has been bullied this way before and no one stood out when we asked around, then they must be this persons first victims” Marianna mused to herself out loud at their lunch table, “Well there was this one guy who said that he heard a rumour about someone using the copying machine from the teachers lounge” Whytt shared while eating his lunch, the group looking at him, “You don’t think they printed the photos there do you” Callie asked, they had all seen the photos that were in the folder and though they were disturbed and astonished at what they saw they just destroyed them and decided to forget about them.

 

“No way of knowing, but it’s a lead we can follow up on. Brandon, you and Callie follow up on that while me and Whytt go talk to Talya again” Marianna took charge again and the others just accepted her. When Marianna and Whytt got up to leave Whytt saw a girl he didn’t know talk to the girl from the wrestling team, the wrestler girl seemed mad about something and stormed off while the other girl just looked after her with eyes filled with hate but when she saw Whytt she winked and blew him a kiss, something was off about the girl but he shrugged it off.

 

Jesus Moaned as Connor pushed back in just as Jude pulled back out, they knew just how to pace themselves to keep him on edge. Their right and left arms hooking around his to keep him pinned while their other arms kept his legs up so they had better access, Jesus couldn’t touch himself and they have been thrusting into his prostate each time with slow and deliberate thrusts which has kept him teetering on the edge for the past half an hour.

 

Connor and Jude let their lips tease at his ears while they whispered the same three words he had, and though each time they said it they were sounding more breathless and strained but still they said them with just as much meaning and passion. The slow pace was murder to the older boy, he couldn’t handle the way they took turns to slowly fill him up or the way that they held him down even though they knew that he could break free, the trust that they had in him made him feel the meaning behind the whispered words.

 

“Cum for us” Connor whispered to the teen whose eyes were shut tight, “Cum Jesus, let go” Jude urged alongside his boyfriend. Jesus didn’t know why but his body obeyed, his cum spraying across his abs and chest, a drop or two landing on his face, his moans that followed had his two boyfriends let go as well as they both thrust as deep as they could and let go, they filled him and stayed still inside of him as their cum leaked out while they came down from the high they were on.

 

“I have to go, make sure my dad isn’t home yet but I’ll be back later for your party” Connor said while he and Jude got dressed, Jesus just laid on his bed with his arms behind his head and enjoyed the show, “I’m going to walk him home to get your gift we stashed there, but I should be back before the others” Jude said before buttoning Connor’s shirt.

 

Two hours later Jesus sits on the steps looking at the door with his phone in hand, the screen showing unanswered texts to Jude and Connor. When his phone rang Jesus almost jumped over the railing, “Connor whe…” he started but stopped when he heard the words the other cried into the phone, “They took him, Jesus please help they took him…” Marianna was the first to see her brothers face after heard the news and without thinking she ran over to him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna leave it there for now, don’t throw any of the rocks from that cliff at me please. Who knew it would be Hayley, I am blown away at that turn of events… nope, truth be told me and Succubi sat staring at the cast list to figure out five minutes before I started to write who the texting monster would be, and she said Hayley would be a good choice so I went with her. The next chapter will contain rape/non-con so please be prepared for that, poor Jude will be the drama building block for part two of this series; question for you guys though, should their parents find out or will team BranCalAnna succeed in keeping them safe? For everyone waiting for Brandon to join in I have good and bad news, Brandon won’t be joining this relationship but after talking with Succubi today about Halloween I decided to write a Fosters fic for my Halloween pick, an all out orgy with Jude, Connor, Jesus, Brandon and Mat, so there is something to look forward to. And remember we do requests, at our own pace but we do them so don’t be shy about asking for a Holiday themed fic.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	10. ITears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something awful happens and everyone cries a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone… better late than never right? I won’t make excuses for not updating sooner, I will reserve that right for another fic. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys the end to Ispy, part one of it anyways. No worries about this being the end though, I have begun work on part two already.
> 
> The -Paragraphs- marked like that will contain the flashbacks of what happened to Jude, read them if you can handle that kind of stuff.
> 
> Chapter 10  
> ITears
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

When they found him he only saw the lights they flashed on him, he didn’t see their faces or hear the voice he had come to know as a mothers. Jude hugged himself tighter when hands touched him and he started to cry again, but this time the hands pulled away instead of ignoring him. The hands returned with a blanket this time, and with them came voices he didn’t know and more flashing lights; Jude wanted to die, he didn’t want to live anymore because somewhere deep inside of what was left of him he could already see the way people would look at him now and he didn’t want that, but before he could think anymore he felt darkness take him and watched as the many coloured lights faded.

 

-He felt the hand on his face turning it left and right. He saw their lips move but couldn’t hear what they were saying, his ears were ringing far too much for that and even if he tried to focus on their faces he couldn’t make out who they were.-

 

Jesus was with his sister when they got the call, he laid limp in her lap with tear stained cheeks. The teen came back to life when he heard the words, “They found him” and he felt relieved at first but when he heard, “They are taking him to the hospital, and we are going to meet them there” his heart fell again. The family was out the door quicker than they had ever been and on their way to the hospital to see the other member of this patch work family, to see the little boy who was a brother and son, the little boy that had been missing for almost two days.

 

-Everything seemed to be slow, the way the men who had taken him moved and the way they tore at his clothes but for all the hazy slowness things were going way too fast way too soon and Jude couldn’t move a muscle to even try and stop it. They had drugged him; that was the only conscious thought he had until they forced water down his throat again and he went numb and blank again.-

 

The family had waited when they arrived, Stef didn’t tell them anything other than that Jude was okay, but when she pulled Lena off out of earshot they all knew that Jude wasn’t okay, and when they saw Lena gasp and bring her hand to her mouth they had their proof, they had it even more when the woman ran to the door that led to Jude’s room and they saw her tears flow freely. It was an hour later that Stef walked over to them and took a chair and sat down in front of them that they finally heard what was wrong.

 

-Jude opened his eyes and screamed. Pain shot throughout his whole body, and he could do nothing but curl into himself as the pain burned through from his backside up throughout his body. “Seems his awake for phase two” someone said through the pained haze he was in, but when he felt large sweaty hands on his hips he tried to focus on what was happening and not on the pain but that was next to impossible as the man breached him again and the pain came back with renewed vigour.-

 

“His okay… but something happened to him” Jesus couldn’t take it, he wanted to scream or something to get the answers to his questions but his sisters hand squeezed his shoulder and helped him to calm down. “We found Jude in a parking lot after a tip was left on my phone, but when we got there he was huddled in a corner… Jude…” Stef’s own tears started up again but she wiped them away and finished, “Jude was raped” she finished and cried again and her children joined her, Callie falling to her knees with Brandon holding her as she cried.

 

-Jude tried to stay strong, Jesus’ face alongside Connor’s flashing through his mind as the man took his pleasure from him, “Ha, think you can hide in that head of yours, well I don’t think so” the man was using him said before punching him in the stomach when he pulled out. The action had brought Jude out of his thoughts and left him gasping but his breath kept getting beat out of him every time the man pulled out before thrusting back into him with equally painful force.-

 

When Jesus saw Jude asleep in his hospital bed he looked okay, but the bruise’s that he saw told him otherwise; they were on his face and even his neck and shoulders, and not even his small arms were left untouched and he couldn’t take the sight and left the room with only Marianna following him. Jesus couldn’t bring himself to visit Jude even once in the week that he had been in the hospital, and even though no one pushed him he knew they wanted to know why he didn’t visit, even Connor who was also in the hospital from the beating he took visited the young boy, but Jesus couldn’t bring himself to visit even him because he knew why they were hurt, he knew who to blame for what happened… he was to blame.

 

-When the man finished Jude was left lying in his own sweat and blood, he faintly heard people laugh and felt more hands on him; his mind couldn’t think who it could be because the man who had caused him harm was standing before him smiling down at him.-

 

The first night when Jude was back he still hadn’t said a single word, his eyes never stayed on any of them more than a second; Jude needed time to work through it Lena had said but everyone could see that he needed something else more, he needed to know that he was still loved by those he needed to be loved by. Connor he knew still loved him but when he got home and Jesus was nowhere to be seen he thought to himself that he had lost one of the people he loved most and that told him one thing… that some part of him was not worth loving anymore.

 

-Jesus’ sheepish smile when Connor held both of their hands in public, and Connor’s smile when he sat down to eat with him with his painted nails. These were the things Jude thought about; he tried to think about happier times as his body was used again and again, and while he was abuse over and over. Fists punched him out of his thoughts every so often and once or twice a swift kick did the same but he tried his best not to let them break him.-

 

Jesus had snuck in late that night when everyone was asleep and went to his shared room, he stood before Jude’s bed and looked down at the boy and he couldn’t stop the tears that came when he saw the fading bruise’s and he couldn’t help but fall to his knees and cry softly into the bed as his hand held onto the small hand of his little brother. When his tears stopped and he just sat there as empty as the boy next to him he felt the bed shake and he heard the small sounds, “Please… no… get away…” Jesus sat upright and looked at Jude was having a nightmare and he started to shake the boy awake gently.

 

-Jude couldn’t see anything but he could hear the ocean, the same ocean he had come to love since he met Connor but now somehow it didn’t make him feel the same way and he hated that. He heard people whispering but couldn’t make out what they were saying. The people who had taken him and been abusing him must have seen that he was awake again because now they came closer from what he could hear from their footsteps.-

 

-“Finally awake again brat, how unlucky for you” one of them said but Jude didn’t know the voice, it sounded deep but the next voice though sounded familiar but he couldn’t place it, “Him being awake was the plan. I want him to remember this, so make sure he does” the female voice said and he was sure he knew it, and when he turned his head to look in the direction it had come from he almost thought he saw who it was through his swollen eyes but a slap to his face that sent him flying shook the thought from his mind.-

 

-“None of that brat, trying to find out who we are will only lead to you not making it out of this alive” the same deep voice said. Jude felt someone picking him up from the floor by the handcuffs that bound his hands behind his back which they must have put on when he blacked out after the last beating, “Make it hurt, a lot more” the female voice said again but this time he didn’t turn his head towards it because now Jude was worrying about not surviving this, because he couldn’t take much more of this pain.-

 

-The young boy was forced face first into the hard floor and he knew what was coming and he tried his hardest to get away but he could barely breath let alone get away, he didn’t make it easy for them but nothing stopped one of his kidnappers from forcing himself into him without any prep except for the blood that hadn’t dried yet. The man didn’t give him any time to get used to him just like before and Jude couldn’t take it. After a few minutes of being brutally fucked his head was picked up and a thick cock forced itself down his throat, he was thankful by only one thing at that moment, and that was that he tasted the fowl taste of a condom.-

 

-He was being used from both sides now, the men saying something but he couldn’t hear anything, his whole body was shutting off to protect itself, but a quick jab of something small and sharp into his backside brought him back to the cruel reality. The man using his ass sped up and started to thrust into him faster until he stilled, Jude knew the motions well enough and was glad that it was over but he wasn’t glad for very long though as another man took the first ones place.-

 

-Each time one of them finished they switched out, and judging from the many condom packages Jude heard being opened he knew that some of them were going more than once and that they were in no hurry to stop. When they gave him a quick break after who knows how long they gave him another drink of water and even if he knew it was drugged he also knew that he needed it to survive this. Jude to this time to look around before the drug to effect, his eyes barely able to see in the dimly lit room but he could see clearly enough the pictures displayed on the wall, his eyes widened as he saw himself with Connor and Jesus. “What’s wrong kid, don’t you like what you see. I thought it might turn you on to see yourself fucking your brother and your little boyfriend, it sure turns me on. I think we might have grabbed the wrong kid though because those two looks like they would be a lot more fun, especially your brother with your boyfriend fisting him like that” Jude wanted to throw up, someone had been spying on them when they shared themselves with each other… someone had taken something sacred to them and displayed it here on this wall for these people to see and it made him sick.-

 

-“I wanted to show you what we’ve been watching while fucking you this whole time” the thought that these people were getting off not only by using him but these memories of his too really did make him throw up. “What’s wrong brat, I thought you enjoyed all that” the man mocked him as he gave Jude a swift kick in the side to make him lay on his back where the pictures were also on a loop. “Here’s the deal brat. We’re going to use you for as long as it takes us to grow tired of you, and then if you were a good boy we will let you go, easy right. Here’s the catch though, if you ever tell anyone about what happened here, even just what colour the walls were then we will have to play with the other two and trust me when I saw that when we play with them you will never see them again” Jude cried as he listened to the man talk, he nodded his head to show that he understood and he only hoped that these men kept their word.-

 

-The men came back into the room, they whistled and joked about the images now that Jude could see them to, “Like to fuck your brother huh, hell if my brother looked like that I would too”, “Boy is such a cock slut” and of course “What kind of disgusting person would even think of something like that, fucking your own brother is wrong boy don’t you know anything” they kicked him and slapped him each time they said anything and even as they used his body for their own pleasure.-

 

-The words stuck in Jude’s mind while he was used, his mind working the words into the pictures he was shown while he was raped and eventually he couldn’t stop thinking, “Disgusting, wrong and slut” as he looked at the pictures; some other words stuck to his mind too but those three were the most powerful. Jude fought against the words but with each person that took their turn with him they came back to the forefront of his thoughts; he told himself that it was love, that no matter what anyone else said that as long as he, Connor and Jesus thought that it was love then he could endure this, then he would come out of this not having lost them.-

 

-Jude had laid there and let it happen, every time he would fade out they would bring him back with a quick jab from a knife the man with the deep voice held or the same way they did before, with a punch or kick. It had lasted for what felt forever, one man at a time up his ass and sometimes even two, though luckily only one used his mouth at a time. They used him again and again, mocked him over and over until finally they just resorted to beating him, to hurting him more than raping him. They kicked him, beat him and insulted him all through it; they were breaking him and they were succeeding in doing so, because by the time they picked up his motionless body he had already given up on life and had retreated into himself and no matter how many times they jabbed at him he didn’t come out of it.-

 

Jude sat upright so quickly as he screamed loud enough to wake up the whole house, he felt someone holding him and he panicked and continued to scream as he tried to get away. Stef and Lena came running into the room to see Jesus on the floor by the bed holding his cheek where they could see blood coming from the scratch marks Jude had given him, Lena went to his side while Stef went to Jude who was looking at Jesus with such sorrow that it broke their hearts and the heart of the boy whom he had harmed.

 

Jesus couldn’t help but cry softly as he watched Jude sit there in his bed with his blood on his fingers, and even though he didn’t blame the boy for this he did blame himself for it. Jesus got up from the floor and stormed into the bathroom with Brandon hot on his trail, Jude followed him with his eyes and rested his gaze on his sisters peering into the room. Jude saw Callie crying while Marianna looked at him with pity, something Jude knew all too well and he wanted to scream at her to stop looking at him but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t and he never would.

 

Tears flowed in the Foster household that night and no one slept again, Marianna comforted Callie and listened as the girl poured her heart out to her while Brandon and Jesus were in Brandon’s room; Stef and Lena stayed with Jude all through the night and didn’t leave his side even once. Outside the house a man stood and talked on his phone, had any of them looked out the window then they would have seen the man that had broken Jude but no one did. But someone else did see the man in front of their house, but they left quickly down another street out of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short and not as I had planned it originally but it came out well enough, and even though it isn’t my best work it will do to end off part one. I dumbed down the non-con part so that people wouldn’t skip it and miss some future hints that I dropped and then I added a lot more crying then I was going to but I felt like the sorrow and sadness would be great building blocks for part two which everyone can just think of as the second part of the ending of the first part, so in short a major cliff hanger. Thanks for reading ISpy and for all of the many reviews and follows, this fic would not have gotten to this point without any of you awesome readers so please keep up your support.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction

**Author's Note:**

> Now who besides me would like to see Jesus join in on their next encounter? If enough people review then we will all get to read about it at least because we will never see it anywhere but our minds. R&R.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
